Dance With Me
by Shiori07
Summary: There are times when Levi wonders why he fell in love with Eren in the first place, especially when that idiot does things that make absolutely no sense. Then, he takes one look at Eren being Eren and goes "Oh yeah. That's why." Modern AU in which Eren randomly runs out to dance in the rain. Rated for language and suggestive comments. Cover not mine!


**A/N: I have indeed concluded that my boredom can be at least a little bit dangerous. Yes, I was bored when I wrote this. Let me add that this was inspired while I was reading "Let's Dance" by FairyLights101. The setting is similar, but not the same, I just wanted to make that clear.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.**

"Eren, I'm home," Levi half-heartedly shouted as he walked through the front door. He bent down, took off his shoes, and placed them neatly on the rack against the wall as he normally did before standing straight again. He winced at the ache in his back at the movement, and was reminded of all the time he had spent today in a desk chair.

Contrary to what some people might think, it really wasn't all that fun to sit around all day.

"Eren?" The raven called out again, brow furrowing as he hung his jacket in the foyer. This was odd. Eren was usually home before him. Maybe he was just running a bit late?

Setting his bag down at the dining table, Levi reached into his pocket, wanting to check for any messages he might have forgotten to check. After ignoring a few work emails and voicemails from people he didn't know, he finally found what he was looking for: a text from Eren.

[Eren: Sorry! My train was delayed. I'll be home soon!]

Levi looked the text over and tried to stifle a yawn as he typed back a reply.

[Levi: That's fine. See you soon.]

As soon as the message was sent, Levi set the phone down and trudged his way up the stairs. See? Nothing to worry about. Eren would be home soon. That was good, because it was Friday, the beginning of the weekend, and the two of them usually liked to start that off by just spending time together in the living room, maybe watching a few horror flicks or something.

Levi yawned again, cursing himself quietly as he rubbed the heel of his palm into his eye. He wouldn't openly admit it to anyone (except maybe Eren), but he looked forward to Friday nights at home just as much as Eren did, and that was saying a lot. These precious nights were few enough already because of work, and Levi did _not_ want to cut out anymore just because he couldn't keep his eyes open. He decided to take a shower, that way, he could wake himself up and wash clean for when Eren got there.

Not long after, Levi had piled his dirty laundry on the bathroom floor and was stepping into the steaming water spraying from the showerhead. Just standing there for a moment, he rolled his shoulders, feeling the heat of the water and allowing his muscles to relax.

Work really was a bitch sometimes.

Already starting to feel a bit better, Levi picked up the shampoo. He was just lathering the stuff into his hair when he heard a soft rumbling sound shake the house. Pausing, Levi listened again, straining his ears until he heard another rumble, and relaxed slightly. It was just thunder.

Another clap sounded just as Levi began to soap himself again, this time a little bit faster. It was just thunder, but if it turned out to be a pretty decent storm, he did _not_ want to be in this shower when the power went out. That would just screw up the plumbing.

When the raven was finally finished, he dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants before heading back down the stairs, drying his hair with a towel in one hand. He had just reached the bottom when the sight of another bag beside his own caught his eye. It was a familiar bag, one that he saw every day in the arms of his husband.

"Eren?" Levi shouted, walking across the room to the foyer, and sure enough, another pair of shoes was there.

But where was Eren?

Levi's stormy gray eyes flitted around the house, confusion filling him as he tried to figure out just where his brat of an idiot had gotten to. It's not like they had a lot of places to hide in this little hovel they called home.

Suddenly, a loud whoop sounded from the direction of the backyard, and Levi's head snapped to it, his eyes locking onto the sliding glass door in the living room that led out to the back porch. It was open.

"What the hell?" Eyebrows furrowed, Levi walked briskly over to the door, pushing the curtain back to get a good look outside. There, standing out in the middle of the storm, was Eren Jaeger.

"What the fuck is that little shit doing?" Levi asked aloud, watching as Eren faced upward, his hands raised fearlessly to the electrified, unforgiving sky. It was almost as if he suddenly wanted to be electrocuted or something. "He's fucking insane. Good thing there are some big-ass trees out there," the raven muttered, stepping out and slipping on his rain boots. He noticed that Eren had taken his boots as well, because they were gone from their usual spot right next to Levi's.

Hands on his hips, Levi walked across the wooden porch until he stood at the top of the small set of stairs. He watched Eren just standing there, having half a mind to shout something about Eren finally realizing that getting struck by lightning was a faster way of losing brain cells than playing videogames for hours on end was, but restrained himself, and instead just observed.

Eren was just standing there, gazing up at the dark sky, lightning streaking across it every so often. Levi glanced up at it as well, careful not to get rained on as he tried to see what Eren saw.

And after a moment, he did. It may have been dark and slightly intimidating, but the sky was, in its own way, beautiful. The dark contrast it had to the lightning as it flashed a bright white across the great expanse of solid darkness was something that just caught a person's eye, making it almost impossible to look away. It was truly stunning.

With that thought, Levi looked back down to gaze at his lover, who was still standing there like an idiot.

"You're going to get struck by lightning if you keep holding your hands up like that."

Hearing Levi speak, Eren broke out of his trance, putting his arms down and removing his gaze from the sky to look in the direction of the house. "Levi, you're home!" he shouted over the downpour, a large grin breaking out across his face.

" _I_ should be saying that," Levi smirked amusedly at him. "I was in the shower, idiot."

"Really?" Eren asked, quirking an eyebrow. Then he just shrugged and looked up at the sky once again, closing his eyes against the rain as he slowly began to twirl. "I guess I didn't notice."

"You're so clueless." Levi rolled his eyes. "I know you like the rain, but seriously, I don't know what possessed you to run out into the _mud_ for it. Why do I even love you?"

The brunet just continued to smile up at the rain. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm just so devilishly attractive."

The shorter, older man snorted at Eren's retort. ' _Why do I even love this brat?'_ he thought to himself as he watched the younger man spread his arms out, as if wanting to embrace the rain, the storm, everything, as the warm spring rain poured down around him and small rumbles of thunder echoed out in the distance. Eren's face was so peaceful, so content in the midst of all the world's wrath, as if he were prepared, happy even, to take all of it on and then some.

The scene seemed to freeze time, and for a moment, Levi's breath caught in his chest.

 _Oh yeah. That's why._

When Levi was finally able to speak again, he asked "What are you even doing out there?"

After a second, Eren glanced over at Levi, his teal-green eyes sparkling at him. And then, suddenly, he was gone from that spot, running and jumping through the water and the mud with glee. "I'm dancing!"

Levi raised an eyebrow as his eyes followed the brunet, who was prancing around in the rain like a child through puddles on the sidewalk. "Why?"

Eren shrugged, twirling round and round across the yard. "I don't know. I was just… in the mood, I guess?"

The raven just sighed, a small smirk creeping onto his face as he shook his head. "Idiot."

If Eren heard that, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he shouted out over the downpour "Come out here, Levi! Dance with me!"

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?" Levi asked, that small smirk still breaking through his normally stoic façade. "It's raining. My clothes will get soaked, I'll have to take another shower, and don't get me started on all the mud and dirt that's out there. I can only imagine how much _you alone_ will bring into the house. And I just cleaned this house, Eren."

The brunet just grinned widely, like an idiot, as he dashed over to stand at the bottom of the wooden steps. "Come on! Just one dance?"

Levi leaned against one of the posts supporting the awning, his arms crossed. "No way in hell."

"Why not?" Eren whined.

The raven clicked his tongue. "I just told you, it's dirty out there. Besides, you couldn't _pay me_ to dance. You know I hate dancing."

Eren just stared up at Levi for a moment, that stupid smile still on his face. "Then kiss me."

Steel gray eyes blinked once. "Where the hell do you get off saying that?"

The younger man just continued to smile. "You always loosen up when we kiss. You're just so tense and stressed out all the time, you could use this." Eren gestured around at the rain, and Levi just continued to look down at him as he spoke. "Come on, Levi! Come out here and… let out your pent-up energy."

… _Pent-up energy, huh?_

Levi smirked to himself. "Hm. I've never ravished anyone out in the rain before. Sounds interesting."

"…What?" A light blush appeared on Eren's face.

"Ok, Eren. Strip."

The younger's cheeks grew a deep red. "No! Levi, I can't do that out here!"

"Alright, fine. _I'll_ strip you."

Eren backed up a step, his eyes wide. "Levi, the neighbors!"

The raven smirked, feeling the rain strike his skin as he took each step down one at a time. "What about them?"

"Th-This is _not_ the place for this sort of thing!" The brunet stuttered out, backing up some more. "P-People will see us!"

"What do you think the fence is up for, Eren? Privacy. And don't even think about pulling up some shit like 'people will hear us.' It's raining. And there's thunder… On second thought, maybe people _will_ hear us. You have quite the set of lungs on you. I should know."

" _Levi!"_ Eren shouted in embarrassment, his cheeks still very red as he faltered in his steps. Levi took the opportunity to go up to Eren and wrap his arms around his neck. "L-Levi, I'm serious. We shouldn't do this out here."

The shorter man just smirked up at him. "If you really feel that way, then why did you bring it up in the first place?"

"I _didn't_ bring it up! What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about how you wanted me to 'let out my pent-up energy'."

Eren was still blushing. "I was referring to our first kiss! You agreed to dance with me right afterward! And before that, you were just standing there sulking because you wanted to leave!"

Levi leaned in closer. "Are you sure you weren't referring to the many nights we've spent 'letting out our pent-up energy' in the bedroom?" The distance between them closed and Eren shrank away, his eyes shutting tightly as if knowing something was coming. Levi looked up at him for a moment, a smirk still tugging at his thin lips. Finally, he leaned forward giving Eren a small kiss.

It took the brunet a second, but he opened his eyes cautiously, not fully believing the bullet he had just dodged.

Levi met his gaze evenly, his eyes glinting with mischief. "You are too easy."

Eren's eyes widened, staring with disbelief. "You were playing me?!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Dammit, Levi! I almost died of a heart attack!"

There was a scoff. "Oh please. You're too young for that. Besides, this is all your fault."

"How is this _my_ fault?!"

"You're running around out here all wet and then you ask me to 'let out my pent-up energy'. You need to think about how you word things before you say them."

"'Pent-up' means 'confined' or 'not expressed'! As in emotions!" Eren retorted. "Or, you know, like the energy you don't get to use because you're behind a desk all day! Stop being so dirty-minded!"

Levi shrugged, turning his gaze uninterestedly to the fabric of Eren's shirt. "It's not my fault. You were practically begging me to take you just now."

"…Perverted, old man."

Said old man looked up sharply, his eyebrow raised and his mouth open. He was about to say something back, but was stopped short by a pair of lips.

Eren grinned as he pulled away, all signs of his earlier annoyance gone. "At least I got you out here."

The raven sighed, looking up at the dark sky briefly, feeling the rain hit his face. "I suppose you did. Damn brat. I'm soaked through thanks to you. You know you'll have to take responsibility right?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Eren replied quickly, his hands coming to rest at the shorter man's waist. "One dance first?"

Levi briefly removed one of his hands from around his husband's neck to lift a finger. "One dance" he replied sternly, appreciating the bright smile Eren gave him. He enjoyed it for a few more seconds, letting it linger on Eren's lips and spread warmth through his chest before adding "But afterward, you are taking me inside for a shower."

Eren's face reddened. _"Levi!"_ he whined, looking to the side in embarrassment.

Said man chuckled. "I told you, brat. Easy. Now come on. Weren't you the one who invited me out here? What kind of lead are you?"

At that, the brunet smiled and started their waltz across the yard. By this time, they were both already drenched, their hair plastered to their heads and their clothes heavy with precipitation, but the two of them didn't seem to really care at the moment, they were too busy enjoying themselves.

Their feet splashed and squished in the mud loudly as Eren spun Levi in a twirl.

"That somehow didn't feel quite right." Eren commented as he pulled Levi back to him.

"Damn right. _I'm_ older. Not to mention I'm the dominant one in this relationship. _I_ should be leading."

Eren laughed in response. "True, but I _am_ taller than you, Levi."

The man clicked his tongue, already aware of that fact. "So I've noticed. I suppose I can let you enjoy leading just this once."

"Why, thank you, sir." Eren teased, continuing them on their way across their own private ballroom. They went on like that for a long while, mostly remaining silent as they stepped in time with each other and allowed their minds to close off to the world so that it shrank around them, nothing existing beyond their backyard expect the sky above.

When they finally agreed to go in, it was late and mud covered their pant legs and boots. They were soaked to the bone, a chill accompanying the night as it settled on the air.

But none of that seemed to matter as they held each other's hand, walking up the porch steps, one wooden stair at a time.

 **A/N: I don't know why I love dirty humor like that when I am asexual. Should I be concerned? Anyway, I'm thinking about writing another one-shot kind of connected to this based on what Eren referred to as their first kiss. In case you were interested.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
